pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Frag Grenade (PG3D)
(☆☆) *115 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = *1 (☆) *12 (☆☆) *22 (☆☆☆) |Level Required1 = 22 |released = 8.0.0 }} :This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you want to see the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Frag Grenade (PGW). The Frag Grenade '''is a Throwing gadget introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance The Frag Grenade is a small and green bomb, which was manufactured with black grooves. It also has an iron/steel opener. It seems to be based on the real world Mk 2 grenade, except pixelated. Combat The player throws the Frag Grenade from their right hand. When it lands, it would emit a small and regular explosion around 1-2 seconds later. The explosion damages the player if they were very nearby the explosion. Strategy Tips * The grenade can't reach very far distances, so use it to close to medium range. * Use it when there are multiple targets in one place, you will get multiple kills. * When levelling up to a new tier, don't forget to upgrade it for maximum efficiency. * Since this grenade is area damage, you can easily hit opponents by throwing it at their feet. * Utilize this against heavily armored opponents, which the explosion will chew through their armor with ease. Counters * Rocket Jump with a weak weapon like the Nuclear Revolver to avoid getting hurt. * Quickly switch to a high mobility weapon and flee if you see a grenade being thrown towards you. * The grenade's area of effect is quite disappointing, compared to real-life Mk 2 explosions. After being thrown, you do not have to move too far away from it to avoid the explosion radius. Cost * It is no longer an ammo-based weapon where you must buy more. Instead, you start out with it and can upgrade it to do more damage, and has a cooldown of 15 seconds. * 15 were equivalent to 5 grenades. * This was equivalent to 3 per grenade. * After 10.2.1 you had to pick them up or earn them from the Lucky Chest. * In the 11.1.0 update, the Frag Grenade was removed from the Lucky Chest and is free, the Up1 version costs 75 , 50 (on sale) and the Up2 version costs 75 , 50 (on sale). Changelog '''8.0.0 * The Frag Grenade Gadget is added into the game. 9.0.0 * The Grenade was updated to be significantly less bouncy, and the throws are more easily controlled. 9.4.0 * A glitch involving this Gadget which traps people in the KillCam (PG3D) gets patched. 10.2.0 * This became a pick-up along with other gear items. 11.1.0 * The Frag Grenade is moved into the Gadget category and also becomes upgradeable. The pick-up version is removed. Trivia *They are based on the MK 2 Grenade, also known as the "Iron Pineapple". *They were the only pick up to be an explosive weapon. *Although they say they have a 1.8 second detonation time, you can hold it for more than that and the time is for how long it takes to detonate once it is thrown. *They can be used to Rocket Jump like with the other explosive weapons. In the case of the grenades, though, players have to wait for the grenade to explode after it is thrown. However, this can be difficult to perform, as the grenade may detonate in a random corner or it may kill you, which makes it not recommended to use grenades as a rocket jumper. *They do not explode faster even if they are thrown into a fire source. *As you level up, the grenade gets upgraded. There are 5 upgrades. However, in recent updates, you must upgrade them for about 50 . *Shooting a thrown grenade will not cause it to explode. *For some odd reason, if you were to throw a grenade at one of the golems at the last level in the campaign, they will survive the blast. *The maximum amount of grenades a player can hold is ten unless they receive grenades from the Lucky Chest. * A giant replica of the Frag Grenade can be found in Checkmate. * In the 9.3.0 update, there was a glitch about trapping an opponent in the KillCam, and the Frag Grenade is involved in this glitch. Basically, the player would have to equip either the Dark Mage Wand or the Wizard Wand. Next, they would have to find an opponent then shoot them with the equipped wand, then quickly tapping on the grenade button. ** On ExxotikGaming's channel, he made an entire video talking about this glitch, spreading more awareness about this glitch to other players and it had a goal of getting this glitch patched. ** This glitch was patched in the 9.4.0 update. Gallery Checkmate 5.jpeg|The giant replica in Checkmate. Category:Gadgets Category:Throwing Category:Area Damage Category:Content in Both Games